The present invention relates generally to containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to containers for holding and dispensing product.
These are a variety of containers that are used to house products. In the consumer arena it is desirable not only to provide containers that can store products but also can dispense same to the consumer. This is especially true if products are packaged in individual units. These individual units are typically supplied to a distributor in a carton and designed to be sold to the consumer as individual units.
Of course, in packaging products there are a variety of issues that must be considered. The units need to be packaged in an efficient compact manner. If the packaging housing the packaged units will be used also to display the units. It is necessary that the container do so in an attractive manner that allows the consumer easy access. When consumers remove product units from a package having a plurality of such units, the organization and ordering of the remaining units begins to degrade. The remaining units can become wedged against each other and hard to reach without tearing open the entire container.
The need to provide a mechanism to allow consumers to have access to individual units in an orderly manner must be weighed against the economics of the containers. Typically, the containers that dispense the product are throw away units. Thus, an expensive container that can dispense product in an orderly fashion is not a viable solution. Moreover, the container should be simple to use and easily set up on shelves of the distribution center.
A need therefore exists for a low cost container having the ability to maintain the order and organization of unused product units as well as to provide access to the remaining units as the consumer removes units from the container.
The present invention provides an improved product for holding and dispensing container as well as improved methods for dispensing products. More specifically, the present invention provides a container having a moveable product frame, wherein a consumer is able to move the frame, as product units are removed, to maintain remaining products in an orderly fashion.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, a container for holding and dispensing products is provided. The container includes a base having a front wall, a back wall and side walls. A moveable frame adapted to support the products inside the base is also provided. The frame includes a back wall and a member, including a portion that extends through the base, allowing the member to be grasped and pulled to cause the back wall of the frame to move away from the back wall of the base.
In an embodiment, the frame is slideably abutting the base.
In an embodiment, the base and frame are constructed from the same material.
In an embodiment, the base and frame are constructed from cardboard.
In an embodiment, the member includes a removable portion.
In an embodiment, the frame includes a bottom that is coupled to the member.
In an embodiment, the member includes a plurality of removable portions differentiated by perforations.
In an embodiment, the front wall includes an aperture adapted to receive the member.
In an embodiment a single member extends through the front wall of the base.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a container for holding and dispensing products is provided. The container includes a base and a moveable frame adapted to support a plurality of products inside the base. The frame includes a back wall, side walls, a bottom and a member. An area of the member extends through the base to allow the member to be grasped and pulled.
In an embodiment, the member is moveably constrained by the base.
In an embodiment, the member includes a removable portion.
In an embodiment, the removable portion comprises a value-representing item.
In an embodiment, the base includes a front wall, side walls, and back wall.
In an embodiment, the member is received into an opening of the front wall.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a method for dispensing value-representing items, including coupons, is provided. The method includes the step of providing a container housing a plurality of individual products, wherein the container has a base and a frame, and wherein the frame is at least partially within the base and supporting the product. The frame in this method also includes a member that extends outside the base. The method also includes the step of encouraging a consumer to grasp and pull the member causing a back wall of the frame to move toward a front wall of the base.
In an embodiment, the step of encouraging includes associating a value-representing item, e.g., a coupon, with the member.
In an embodiment, the step of the step of encouraging includes maintaining the individual products in order when the consumer grasps and pulls the member.
In an embodiment, the step of encouraging includes extending the member from the base when the consumer grasps an pulls the member.
In an embodiment, the method includes the step of enabling removal of a value-representing item.
In an embodiment, the value-representing item is a coupon.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved container for housing products.
Further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved method for dispensing product.
Moreover, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved container that facilitates the orderly distribution of individual units of product.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved method for dispensing value-representing items, including product coupons.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be described in and apparent from the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments.